When All Else Fails
by dalekchung
Summary: MI6 failed, CIA failed, SAS failed, the Navy SEALs failed, ASIS failed. They all failed to protect him from the rebirth of SCORPIA. So this time, he's sent to the last place they'd look. NCIS. (Slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So you might be wondering what the heck I'm doing… Well, this story will most likely be like _File: Watson_. It's just for a bit of fun and it'll be mostly a story on the side of my other ones…**

 **I've been thinking about writing one for a long time, but I'm not a hardcore NCIS fan… YET. I'm only in the middle of Season Three, which is why I was holding off. _But,_ I reaaaally wanted to write this crossover. So I did… lol…**

 **Again, please keep in mind that I've only watched 'til Season Three!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Alex Rider, nor do I own NCIS

When All Else Fails

 _01: The Meeting of Minds_

 _Royal and General Bank, London, UK; 0900, 173 days previous_

"They're called SCORPIA Revived. SCORPIA-R, as they call themselves," a rather plain looking woman, dressed in a light grey business suit, sat calmly at her bland desk in her bland room. In front of her was a young man, no more than twenty in his appearance. He had shaggy fair hair that was due for a trimming and tired brown eyes. His face was tightened into an expression of pure rage.

"They've reformed?" the young man asked. His knuckles were visibly whitened as he clutched the arms of his chair.

"Yes," the woman handed the young man a folder. It was thin, but anyone could tell it had important information in it by the ' _TOP SECRET'_ stamped to the top, "The new head is a man named Aaron Bolding. He was part of the old SCORPIA and is running SCORPIA-R just like it used to be."

"That's it?" The young man's voice was laced with irritation, though it didn't quite show on his emotionless face.

"Agent Rider," the woman seemed annoyed by his behavior, "Several of our best agents have _died_ getting this information."

The young man, Agent Rider, remained silent.

"The last agent we sent is MIA," the woman sighed, picking up a wrapped peppermint from a bowl on the corner of her desk, "but he sent us a warning before he did. They're after you, Alex."

Alex took a moment to let her words sink in before he said hoarsely, "Again."

It wasn't a question, but the woman nodded, confirming with a quiet, "Again."

The two were silent as the agent began to read the papers in the file.

"I'm putting you in protective custody. You'll be living with another agent until it's safe."

Alex nodded numbly, "Fine."

The woman gave a satisfied nod, the tiniest of smiles slipping onto her face, "Good. Agent Gardener and Agent Frost are in the lobby waiting. I expect you to report every other day. If you miss one, we'll be at your door, assuming you've been taken."

Alex stood, "Don't worry, Mrs. Jones. I'll be fine."

* * *

 _Royal and General Bank, London, UK; 1130, 163 days previous_

"Well, that didn't work out," Alex broke the silence with his scratchy voice. He had visibly been through a lot in the past few days. His arms were both bandaged, and more white bandages could be seen poking out from under his shirt. His eyes were both blackened and he had a cut running across his cheek.

"Gardener and Frost are dead," Mrs. Jones murmured around a peppermint, staring at the boy. He looked like a right mess.

"I know," Alex replied simply, "I was there."

If Alex hadn't been trained to notice details, he would have missed the small flinch. So Mrs. Jones _did_ have feelings.

"Where are you sending me next?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. The motion stung Alex's cheek, but he ignored it, welcoming the pain of the only wound that hadn't been inflicted by SCORPIA-R. That particular cut had been from tripping over his own feet.

Mrs. Jones shook herself out of her stupor before handing Alex another file, "America. Joe Byrne has offered to protect you. You'll be moving around to different safe houses randomly. It should be safer that way."

"And who am I?" Alex questioned, noting the visibly bulge in the file.

"Jason Smith. You were born in America, but moved to London when you were seven. Your father recently died so your mother, who will be Agent Drexel, decided you needed a fresh start."

Alex absorbed the information, nodding thoughtfully, "Alright. When will I be leaving?"

Mrs. Jones glanced at the clock on the wall, "As soon as you meet Agent Drexel downstairs."

The boy stood silently, preparing to leave.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones called, rising halfway. The boy turned, and her gaze softened, "Take care of yourself."

Alex cracked a smile, "Yes, ma'am."

And then he was gone.

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location, Seattle, USA; 0823, 124 days previous_

" _Damn, son_ ," the voice that crackled out of the speakers of Alex's computer belonged to Joe Byrne, " _You look like hell."_

"Thanks, Joe," Alex rolled his eyes. He didn't feel as bad as he looked. He'd been grazed by two bullets and had been taken captive, but he'd escaped within a few hours.

 _Ding!_

The screen split into two as Mrs. Jones' face appeared, " _Alex! Thank God, I thought you might have been killed this time."_

"Don't you know me?" Alex was grinning at her words, "I don't die."

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes, surprising both the Director of the CIA and Alex.

 _"Alex, I have my people coming now. You're flying back back to London,"_ Joe stated seriously, the small smile on his face fading.

" _I'm sending you to the SAS this time. You can recover there and hopefully, SCORPIA-R won't think to find you there,"_ Mrs. Jones nodded to someone off screen, " _You'll be staying with K-Unit again, disguised this time. No one, not even them will know who you are and why you are there."_

"Not very reassuring," Alex muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, "And who am I this time?"

Mrs. Jones hesitated. Even on guaranteed, safe lines, the spy in her was paranoid.

" _James Shepard. Born and raised in America. Navy SEAL. SAS and the Navy SEALS have a partnership so no one will suspect your cover. We have several officers ready to vouch for you, and of course, Joe will be on alert."_

 _"That, I will,"_ Joe nodded.

"Thanks," Alex smiled brightly. A knock on his door alerted him of another presence. It was a "secret" knock that he was partially ashamed of. They were spies, yet they were using children's tactics!

" _That'd be backup,"_ Joe waved at the camera, " _I'll see you later, Rider."_

 _"_ Nice working with you again," Alex nodded as the screen went blank. A moment later, Mrs. Jones' side of the screen went blank too.

Alex was alone. _Again._

* * *

 _Brecon Beacons, Wales, UK; 1000, 59 days previous_

Alex was surprised at the length of his stay with the SAS. He was sure that he would be captured by SCORPIA-R the second day he was there. It was a miracle something like this hadn't happened before.

One of the soldiers, a man that Alex knew pretty well during his stay, had been murdered. It wasn't clear if the murderer was SCORPIA-R, but Mrs. Jones was removing Alex just in case.

He'd grown attached to K-Unit during his time there, and he found himself strangely empty as he was lead to a government issued car. He'd miss the soldier life, that was for sure.

"Where am I going next?" Alex asked tiredly as he hauled himself into the backseat.

Mrs. Jones handed him a folder, "The Navy SEALs. Derek Mac. You'll be the exact opposite of James Shepard. Born in London, but moved to Wales at a young age. You're SAS. Due to the partnership, you're going to join the SEALs for a bit."

"Welsh, hm?" Alex hummed, adopting the accent with ease, "This will be interesting."

"Indeed," Mrs. Jones agreed.

The car was silent for a long moment.

"Any leads so far?" Alex broke the silence.

Mrs. Jones shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You'll have to handle a few more months."

"Send me in," Alex turned to look at her, a pleading look in his eyes, "No one should have to die for me! Not anyone else."

Mrs. Jones turned too, "Alex, you've saved everyone on this _planet_ at least three times over. Those people who died for you did so willingly."

The boy shook his head, turning away to peer out of the window, "That doesn't justify anything, Jones."

The two remained silent for another few minutes as they sped down the countryside.

"If it counts fer anyfing, laddie," the driver suddenly spoke up with his gruff voice, "I'd gladly die fer yer."

Alex glanced up, astonished. He quickly recovered.

"Don't say that," it was barely a whisper, "Please don't say that..."

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location, Virginia, USA; 1500, 19 days previous_

"Four of them. Dead," his voice was rough from not speaking for the past few hours, "All because of me."

"Don't say that," Mrs. Jones had flown to Virginia after she'd heard the news. Four Navy SEALs, part of a unit that had been relatively close to Alex's, had been captured, tortured, and killed. The bodies had been thrown at the gates of the base, presumably as a warning.

"If I hadn't been here, they would have been safe," Alex wanted to break down into tears, but what would his unit think? The great and mighty Derek Mac showing his weakness to the world.

"This would have happened anyway," Mrs. Jones soothed, "SCORPIA-R does this for pleasure. Or have you forgotten?"

Alex stayed silent, his eyes watering. No matter how old he seemed to be, inwardly, he was still seventeen years old. Not even an adult yet.

"Come on," Mrs. Jones patted his shoulder in a motherly fashion, "You're going to Australia next. ASIS has offered you protection there."

"What's the point?" Alex muttered. It was obviously meant to be rhetorical, but Mrs. Jones answered anyway.

"Don't forget, Agent Rider," she said sharply, "You are still my agent. You will follow my orders."

Alex looked up, the tears overflowing in his brown eyes. He wiped them away furiously, angry at himself, "Fine."

Mrs. Jones nodded firmly, "Good. Now say goodbye to your unit. We're leaving."

* * *

 _St. Dominic's Hospital, London, UK; 1730, 1 day previously_

"Only you, Alex Rider," Mrs. Jones sighed, sitting at Alex's bedside in the hospital.

"Is that how you treat a recently tortured child?" Alex asked sarcastically, even though he was partially smiling. He was glad to see the woman.

"Hardly," Mrs. Jones retorted, "Besides, you only received bruises this time. I'd consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah," Alex sighed, burrowing deeper in the three pillows he had requested, "Thank goodness it was only a SCORPIA copycat."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Mrs. Jones said dryly, "But I agree."

Alex laughed, "So where next, boss?"

Mrs. Jones gave him a look that clearly said, ' _never call me that again'._

"Back to America, I'm afraid. We're placing you in the last place they'd look," she handed him a file that she seemingly produced out of thin air, "NCIS."

Alex raised his eyebrows, "NCIS? I've never heard of it."

"Exactly," Mrs. Jones nodded, "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. The team that you've been assigned to has been told that you're in need of protection, but you'll also participate in whatever they do. Investigation or whatever they deem it."

"What?" Alex's voice was cold, "You mean, they know?"

Mrs. Jones sighed, looking slightly annoyed, "No, Alex. Tell them whatever you want. Just… Don't get too attached."

"Duly noted," Alex sighed as the woman got up, heading for the door.

She paused in the doorway, looking back, "Alex?"

Alex closed his eyes sleepily, "Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

By the time Alex had found the right words, Mrs. Jones was long gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was that? Again, I repeat, I have only watched to the middle of Season Three and really shouldn't be writing fanfiction yet... BUT I JUST REALLY WANTED TO. I'M SORRY. So I guess this takes place in Season Three... just like... behind the scenes, I guess.

Hem, okay. So... stay tuned, little Daleks! I shall start writing the next chapter... now? Or maybe in a few days...

-Alice (for updates, sneak peeks, and more, follow me on Twitter at dalekchung)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, nor do I own NCIS**

 **A/N:** It's sad to say I know next to nothing about America's navy (or military in general), so if you notice any mistakes, please notify me!

When All Else Fails

 _02: The Meeting of Minds (Part Two)_

Alex was sure what he was supposed to do once he got to the airport. He was fairly sure no one was waiting for him there, and he honestly had no idea where the NCIS headquarters were.

Before he'd left, he had been provided with car keys. He discovered the Toyota easily enough, but still didn't know where to go.

He could probably call one of his contacts at the CIA, but he had been warned that CIA didn't know he was in the country.

"Oh, fuck this," Alex muttered under his breath in a Welsh accent. He fished out his phone and dialed a familiar number. Petty Officer Bruce Waters.

He set his mobile to speakerphone and backed out of his parking spot.

 _Ring ring!_

" _Hello. You have reached-"_

Alex groaned in annoyance, hanging up with a flick of his finger. It was typical that his Navy SEAL friend wouldn't pick up.

Of his time in America with the SEALs, he had grown closest with Bruce. Alex was sure that he wouldn't mind him stopping by, even if it was just for directions.

It took Alex twenty minutes to reach Bruce's house, which he had thankfully committed to memory.

He tried ringing his friend again, but he was met my the answering machine.

Alex rolled his eyes and parked at the curb, hopping out of his new car and making his way towards the house.

When he reached the front door of Bruce's shabby little home, Alex knew something was very wrong. The door was ajar, showing an empty foyer.

Alex was instantly on guard. He drew his gun, spinning around to scan his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, but he got the sense he was being watched.

He gently pushed the door open with the tip of his boot, checking for any traps. Nothing happened.

Alex went in carefully, his gun pointed out in front of him. Every sense was alert, and the hairs on his neck were standing on end.

It was too silent. He knew that Bruce always liked to keep the telly on, even when he wasn't watching.

He quickly cleared the first floor. To an outsider, it looked perfectly normal. A cheap telly with a worn sofa and coffee table in front of it. Dirty plates were piled on top of the small coffee table, a half empty can of beer tossed aside. There were more dirty dishes in the sink. Papers were scattered all over the kitchen table.

Alex knew the Petty Officer. Bruce was organized, as all military personnel usually were.

He ascended the rickety steps, his gun still drawn.

The first room he entered was the master bedroom. It was empty, devoid of any life. The next room, however, showed a different story.

It was a bedroom-turned-study. Papers were strewn. Little trinkets around the room, tokens from places Bruce had been deployed to, were smashed.

Alex lowered his gun for a fraction of a second, a bad feeling in his stomach manifesting.

He crept forward, shards of glass crunching underneath his combat boots.

The door behind him burst open, even though it had been already open.

"FREEZE! NCIS!" Someone shouted from behind him. Alex could tell they were pointing a gun at his exposed back, "Drop the weapon!"

Alex had watched enough cop shows to know that he had to move slowly. He raised his arms, dropping the gun like an obedient dog.

"You're under arrest for the abduction of Petty Officer Bruce Waters," someone grabbed his arms roughly, snapping cold cuffs around his wrists, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

WHEN*ALL*ELSE*FAILS

"He's kind of creepy," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, staring at the young man in the interrogation room, commented, "Kind of like-"

Officer Ziva David sighed, turning to give Tony a look that effectively silenced the man. She partially agreed with him, but she would never admit that aloud.

The young man that they had arrested earlier hadn't moved a muscle since they had stuffed him inside the interrogation room. His eyes were steadily fixed on them. No doubt he knew they were watching.

"I don't know," Special Agent Timothy McGee chipped in, staring at the boy as well, "he kind of has a 'Gibbs stare'."

"Exactly why he's creepy," Tony replied, before glancing around like Gibbs was around the corner.

Ziva didn't say anything as she watched the young man. There was something about him that was slightly familiar, but she couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was the expression in his eyes. She'd seen it many times throughout her time with the Mossad.

His eyes were hiding pain that most people couldn't understand. Civilians would pass him off as scary and slightly creepy. They didn't understand.

"Do you think the boss can break him?" Tony asked, inspecting the boy, "Ow!"

Ziva cracked a smile. Gibbs stood behind him, holding a coffee cup in his hand. It still amazed her how Tony never learned from his mistakes. But, she supposed that was what made Tony, Tony.

"Oh, I'll break him," the statement itself reassured Ziva.

The man exited the room and reappeared in the interrogation room a moment later.

Ziva turned her attention on the man. He looked very young, but the look in his eyes made her rethink the thought. He had fair hair, cut in a military style. His face was impassive, but Ziva could detect… What was it? Amusement?

"My name is Derek Mac, sir," the young man stated before Gibbs could begin his questioning. Ziva was surprised to hear a Welsh accent, "I am an SAS soldier. I recently spent time with Petty Officer Waters and his unit as a liaison. I was at your crime scene because I wanted to visit an old friend, sir."

Ziva watched as Gibbs crossed the room and took a seat opposite of where Derek sat.

"I don't believe you," Gibbs stated bluntly after a moment of silence.

Derek inclined his head slightly, "I expected as much, sir."

Ziva tore her eyes from the scene in front of her when the door in the interrogation room opened sharply.

Gibbs looked up, clearly angry at whoever had interrupted. In this case, it was Director Shepard.

"You're free to go," she told Derek before turning to Gibbs, "I need to talk to you."

Ziva turned to her teammates, eyebrows raised.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of..." Tony began listing off names and movie titles that Ziva didn't particularly care for.

Instead, she peered at Gibbs and Director Shepard, who left the room together. She wondered what they could possibly be talking about.

The man, Derek Mac, hadn't moved since the two officials had left, but he did seem slightly more human than he had been before. He seemed more relaxed and lighthearted. The amusement that he had hidden was now shown more plainly in the form of a half-smile.

"What's wrong, _Zee-vah_?" Tony stressed her name, "Got the hots for Mr. British Guy over there?"

Ziva frowned, not at all amused by Tony's jibe.

There was something in the back of her mind that warned her that Derek was a threat. Something was different about him. He couldn't have been a soldier.

It hit her.

"Espionage!"

* * *

 **A/N: Idk about this… Maybe I should have waited a bit longer (watching more NCIS) before attempting this. It was very hard writing the NCIS characters, so sorry if they were terribly OOC.**

 **Bleh. I'm feeling a bit bleh typing this too. As I've learned, reading/writing while in the car doesn't really sit well with me… So I'm just going to go now…**

 **-Alice x (for spoilers, sneak peeks, and more, follow me on Twitter at dalekchung)**


End file.
